


Separation Anixiety

by TeamParkGae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adult Separation Anxiety Disorder, Jun gives him that hug, JunHao - Freeform, Mainly Junhao but a lot of the other members are mentioned, Minghao Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamParkGae/pseuds/TeamParkGae
Summary: In a dorm of 13 boys waking up alone shouldn’t be a problem but Minghao can’t help the way he feels.OrMinghao has undiagnosed adult separation anxiety disorder and is left home alone without any notice.Man I’m bad at summaries...





	Separation Anixiety

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short but I wanted to write it so I did. Sorry if it’s bad.

Opening his eyes was like a blessing. The chinese boy stretched languidly, enjoying the way it made his thighs quiver, and blinked at the alarm clock beside him. 10am. Not too early and still plenty of the day left. They had a whole week off, a whole 7 days of doing whatever the hell they wanted and he was gonna start by doing absolutely nothing. Glancing around the room some more he noticed the empty beds, maybe he was the last one up. After a few more minutes of lounging Minghao decided it was time to get out of bed. He threw back the covers and made his was lazily to living room, expecting to find the TV blaring, the computer running and a plethora of people lounged over every surface. What he didn’t expect was for the place to be empty. The dancer frowned and headed for the kitchen. Empty. Before he could help himself panic started to rise in his chest. He ran back towards the hall and checked every bedroom. All of them were empty. Having double and triple checked every nook and cranny of the dorm panic truly started to set in. His breathing became more and more ragged and his hands shook uncontrollably. Maybe there was note he’d missed. Maybe they’d only be out for a few minutes. There was no note. 

Sinking down on to one of the kitchen chairs he grabbed his phone and went straight into his contacts. As soon as he found Jun’s number he called it, scrubbing away the tears that had stated to well up in his eyes. The phone rang and rang, no answer. He tried again, five more times, and every time he got the same response. 

“The person you are calling is not available right now, please leave a message after the tone.” 

The dark haired boy let out a sob of frustration and decided to try the leader instead. But just like Jun he wasn’t picking up. Neither was Soonyoung, or Mingyu, or Jeonghan, even Chan wouldn’t answer. Minghao was shaking from head to toe. Why wasn’t anyone picking up? He couldn’t stop himself from panicking over all the horrible things that could have happened. Maybe they’d left him. Maybe they decided to play a prank on him. Maybe they all went out and there was an accident. What if they were all in hospital? What if they were all dead? What if he was the only one left? The thought alone was enough to have bile rising in his throat. Tears streamed down his thin cheeks and he shook so hard his phone rattled against the table. Time started to slip away as did the ability to breathe. Where were they? Why had they left him? He didn’t want to be alone, it was so scary being alone. The more he thought about it the worse he got until he was sat at the table sobbing unctrollably, his body rocking back and forth slightly in a weak attempt to soothe himself. It didn’work. 

The 12 boys could hear the crying before they even reached the door. Jeonghan tutted. 

“How many times do I have to tell everyone to keep the TV volume down.” He shook his head in exasperation and fumbled for the key. They all looked around the living room as they entered the dorm. It was empty. The crying seemed to be coming from the kitchen. They followed the sound and froze in shock at the large entryway. Minghao was sat at the table, clutching his phone like a lifeline and crying his eyes out. His whole body shook with the force of the sobs. Jun barely registered his own movement before he was diving to wrap the younger in a tight hug. He ran his hands through the soft black hair as he tried to soothe his friend. No one could speak, they were all still too shocked to move let alone talk. They watched Minghao latch on to Jun’s shirt like it was the only thing keeping him alive, mumbling broken Chinese between hiccups and sobs. Jun simply hummed in response at the words he was hearing, gently kissing the younger’s forehead. Not letting go for a second. 

“What’s going on?” Seungcheol asked, stepping forward into the kitchen. Jun took a second to soothe the younger some more before he spoke. 

“Hao woke up and every one was gone and he started to panic.” He spoke quietly, kissing the younger’s forehead between words. Minghao mumbled something, he nodded and hummed before adding. “He tried to call us but no one picked up.” All the members paled. Some of them checked their phones with guilty expressions. 

“I’m so sorry, Hao. We didn’t think you’d be so upset.” Soonyoung spoke quietly. He came forward and stroked the younger’s hair gently. 

“I don’t understand why he’s so upset.” Seungkan said quietly, worry filling every word. “What happened?” He asked. Hao simply shook his head and mumbled in Chinese again. What ever he said had Jun practically shouting in indignation and shock. He gripped the skinny boy tighter, refusing to let him go. Minghao melted into his touch, tears finally stopping.

“He was scared we got hurt or we were dead” Jun said quietly. 

“Isn’t that a little extreme?” Wonu spoke up, he felt bad that Minghao was so upset but it seemed like such an overreaction. Jeonghan, on the other hand, nodded understandingly and came to take Soonyoung’s place stroking the soft hairs at the back of the dancer’s head. He spoke gently. 

“I’m sorry we left you alone like that, Hao. We won’t do it agiain. The next time we want to go out we’ll make sure someone stays with you, Ok” He asked. Minghao nodded into the crook of Jun’s neck. 

The members left Jun to finish calming Minghao down and made their way into the living room. 

“What the hell just happened?” Jihoon asked in confusion. Jeonghan smiled sadly and took a seat. 

“I think he had a panic attack” The second oldest explained. 

“Well that much is obvious but I don’t get why.” Wonu interjected. 

“Maybe separation anxiety?” Joshua piped up from his spot next to Vernon on the couch. Everyone looked up at him in confusion. He simply shrugged and continued. “When I was at school there was this little girl who would cry every time her parents left her. She used to get scared that they were gonna die and stuff like that. It was so bad she had to leave school. Turns out she had really bad separation anxiety.” He finished looking around the room. Mingyu frowned. 

“But that was a kid and Minghao’s a grown ass man. I don’t get it.” He scrunched his nose a little. 

“I just looked it up” Vernon piped up “Apparently it’s not that uncommon, loads of people get it.” He glanced up from his phone briefly before going back to reading through the article on his screen. 

“We shouldn’t diagnose him ourselves, that will only damage the situation. I’ll talk to him and see what he says, if it’s still causing issues in a few weeks we’ll see if we can get a doctor to help” Seungcheol suggested, glancing around the room. Everyone nodded in agreement before looking towards the kitchen. Jun was carrying Minghao, who was fast asleep in his arms. Jeonghan cooed quietly and got up to help settle the Chinese boy into bed for a few hours. Hopefully when he woke up he’d be feeling a bit better. Jun refused to leave his side. Insisting he wouldn’t have to wake up alone twice in one day. Seungkwan brought lunch and they kept close tabs on him. When he woke they’d have to talk, try and deal with what had happened. But for now they were content to let him sleep.


End file.
